paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Coliseum
This event first started on May the 5th 2014 and lasts for 7 days. Introduction Now you can build the Coliseum for $7000 and participate in battles with your friends against other teams to test your skill. The event is very similar to Snow Arena. Weekly league During weekly tournaments you can participate in merry battles at Coliseum. After the event's conclusion each player will get a prize according to his or her place in the ranking. The rank is calculated by the amount of glory points you get by engaging in battles. The first 5 places get: *300 piastres *100 medals *1 fine ruby *1 amethyst *2 great sell building scrolls *3 great time scrolls *3 great profit scrolls *3 free repair scrolls *3 golden keys *7 silver keys *12 iron keys *5 golden rings *10 pearls *25 shells The top 4-50 places get: *100 piastres *30 medals *1 emerald *1 small topaz *1 sell building scroll *1 great time scroll *1 great profit scroll *1 large time scroll *1 large profit scroll *1 golden key *3 silver keys *5 iron keys *3 golden rings *7 pearls *13 shells The top 51-250 places get: *20 piastres *10 medals *1 small emerald *1 small ruby *1 sell building scroll *1 large time scroll *1 large profit scroll *1 small time scroll *1 small profit scroll *1 silver key *3 iron keys *2 golden rings *3 pearls *5 shells The rest of people who got at least one glory point gets: *3 piastres *1 medal *1 small emerald *1 small sapphire *1 sell building scroll *1 small time scroll *1 small profit scroll *1 collect all profit scroll *3 golden rings *5 pearls *7 shells Zapping information Every 5 minutes a special tourist (later referred to as the peddler) will appear. In exchange for 5 zaps from your energy bar he will provide you with a weapon to use against the opposite team. The rivals have a total of 5000 damage points and the time you have to defeat them is approximately 12 minutes (counting loading times). However, even though the game charges five willpower points each time, it takes 12 minutes for a SINGLE point to recharge. Therefore you can only have three battles in a row before you run out of willpower. Then, in order to have another three battle raid, you need to wait 15 willpower points * 12 minutes for each = 180 minutes (3 hours). Weapons You can use 6 different weapons to attack the rivals: Joining the battle The rules are different from, let's say, Ice Giant. You cannot invite each other, joining the battles is random. You have a willpower bar with 15 zaps with recharge rate of 12 minutes per zap. Entering a battle consumes 5 zaps, so basically, you can join three battles in a row and then be redundant until it recharges. You can also spend 10 piastres on that, but it will cost you a lot in a longer run and you better spend the money elsewhere (it is not like carrots or icicles that you can buy exactly the quantity you need - willpower recharges like the regular energy bar and thus you should only consider replenishing it with piastres when it is totally empty). Reward distribution In case the crew wins, everybody gets so-called Participant Chests, some experience and, in case of the first 3 places (that are marked with star-shaped medals) a certain amount of additional awards: *When the opposite team is defeated 2500 XP is divided on the players participating. If a player does 50% of the damage he will get 1250 XP, a player doing 10% of the damage will get 250 XP and so on. *1st place: there is no longer the tribute period. The difference is the chests' contents. The 1st place includes a chance for fine rubies, sapphires, emeralds and topazes, flawless amethysts, fifth elements, medium batteries, medals (which serve as an additional currency for a newly introduced section in the shop), valuable scrolls (all normal large ones, free upgrade, free repair, collect all profit scrolls plus great profit scrolls, elite economy scrolls and great sell building scrolls), keys and resources. The 1st place also gets 3 piastres - and a bunch of experience points. *2nd place: there is no longer the tribute period. The difference is the chests' contents. The 2nd place includes a chance for fine rubies, aquamarines, small batteries, medals, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, amethysts and topazes, valuable scrolls (all normal large and medium ones, free upgrade, free repair, sell building and collect all profit scrolls), keys and resources. *3rd place: there is no longer the tribute period. The difference is the chests' contents. The 3rd place includes a chance for rubies, small batteries, medals, small rubies, small sapphires, small emeralds and small topazes, valuable scrolls (all normal large and medium ones, free upgrade, free repair, sell building and collect all profit scrolls), keys and resources. *4th place: a single Participant Chest with a chance for medals, valuable scrolls (all normal small ones, medium economy scrolls, sell building and collect all profit scrolls), keys and resources. *5th place: a single Participant Chest with a chance for medals, valuable scrolls (all normal small ones, medium economy scrolls, sell building and collect all profit scrolls), keys and resources. *WARNING: if the 5th place dealt approximately less than 5% of the overall damage OR the team lost, the chest you get is called Pacifist Chest, which contains only 1 shell, 1 pearl and 1 collect all profit scroll; this pack's contents do not change. If the party loses, everybody will get some experience (perhaps the people with the most points - or when you lowered the rivals' health below 50% - will still get the Pacifist Chest) and glory points depending on how many damage points you got. Chests' contents (weeks with glory points) If you have received a chest that is not listed here, please add it to the table or let us know the contents in the comments. Also do so in case you see a different amount of something in the contents. Chest's contents (weeks without glory points) Medals There is a new section in the shop where the currency is medals. You can get them by winning battles. The section includes buildings like Pirates ship, Medieval Castle, Volcano Rock Concert, Alexandrian Lighthouse or Sweets Corner, scrolls (great sell building, free upgrade and collect all profit), gems like sapphires and topazes as well as small batteries and one of the best weapons - starfish. Tips This event is based on two things: the element of randomness and strategy. You can either come up with your own (sharing is appreciated) or follow the tips EnigmaticOxygen invented (see points 1-10 below). *first thing first you must collect every weapon from tourist every 5 minutes so in a day you may get some piastres weapon and use those in battles for getting better place. *The battles are fast-paced and the total time is around 10 minutes if you count in the waiting time, during which the time runs out, but the players are unable to do anything. It is much less about the weapons and much more about the swiftness of your fingers - and choosing the weapons properly. *Inflatable Hammers are unlimited and free. Join as many fights as you can to both increase glory points that level you up in the ranking (see the sections above) and score up as much as you can. Even if you don't spend any dollars on it, the battle can be won with the free weapons, although it requires a lot of luck (sleeping opponents?) and patience. *Inflatable Hammers reload quickly, therefore keep an eye on them and use a new one immediately after the last one reloaded. The next weapon to use is Boomerang - it has the same reload time as Water Pistol (1,5 minutes), but deals much more damage. It is well worth buying as it costs dollars instead of piastres. *The sequence if you're not using piastres should be like this: Inflatable Hammer - Boomerang - Water Pistol. The battles end quickly, so you can afford a few minutes to tap immediately after the slot is free. *The first seconds are crucial. If your team manages to deal damage before the opponents do, your chances increase. Remember the sequence of usage and stick to it. *There is another thing to consider: if you know you're going to lose the battle, think about buying a couple of dollar-costing weapons beforehand. As they are only available through the battle window, you have to buy them here. If you purchase several Boomerangs, let's say, you will save a few crucial seconds on using the next as you will not have to confirm the following purchase. *As of the time being, there is a benevolent bug, which causes the peddler NOT to consume any energy at all if you have less than 5 zaps. Use the energy elsewhere - like on the Bridge or Wonder of the World to take advantage of it. *Don't be afraid of losing battles. Even then if you fight bravely, you will put aside a few glory points, not to mention a couple of dollars, experience points and perhaps even a Pacifist Chest, which is definitely better than nothing. The real rewards will be given after the event is over - and they will be based on the ranking, so be sure to level up as much as you can. Even people who will not be in the top 250 will get 3 piastres plus the rest of the shinies described in the sections above. So participate even if you don't want to spend piastres. *This event seems not to put much pressure onto using piastres. The most active players who spend relatively little money will get the best things. Therefore we strongly encourage you to think about strategy instead of buying with piastres. Category:Special Events